When Everything Changed
by AJ Wright
Summary: Caroline's life is un upheaval. Overnight, she has lost her boyfriend, her best friend, and has gained a new house, a new child, and a sexy new neighbour. It takes one man for her to realize how beautiful life's chaos can be.
1. The Perfect Storm

**The Perfect Storm**

Caroline took a deep breath and started to walk out toward the end of the rickety wooden dock. It made sense that she was here. It made perfect sense to Caroline Forbes. There was no other place in the world where she would rather be. Here everything was safe and no one and nothing could touch her. The crunching of the red velvet maple leaves under her feet; the deep purple and dull gray of the late evening and the mist rising over Grass Lake flooded her with memories of her childhood. She loved this place, this cottage. Caroline had grown up here over the summers with Elena and Bonnie at her side. Even though so much had changed over the years, here time had stood still. She took a deep breath and steadied herself and repeated her mantra to herself, "Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay." Now, if she could only get herself to believe it.

**One Week Earlier**

"Lexi, babygirl, you've got to eat something," Bonnie pleaded.

"Any luck?" Caroline asked.

"None. She won't come out. She won't even open the door. She hasn't eaten anything for days now Care. I swear she hasn't touched a thing since the funeral." Caroline studied Bonnie's face. She looked exhausted too.

"Bonnie, why don't you go downstairs and get yourself something to eat. Let me try here. Seriously Bonnie, your mystical magical tea does not count as food," Caroline warned.

"Care, its herbal tea and its good for you, but yeah, you're right. I'll see you downstairs? We've got to get going in half an hour to be at the lawyers by one."

"It's today?" Caroline asked. She was surprised she had forgotten. Caroline was always on top of things. She was supposed to be the obsessive control freak out of the three of them. Bonnie was the one with all the answers, Caroline was the organized one (to a fault really), and Elena… Caroline brushed a tear from the corner of her eye and knocked on the door.

"Lexi, baby, it's Aunt Caroline. Open the door honey."

No answer. Caroline pressed her forehead to the door. She had to be the grown up. She had to be the adult, but what do you say to a 7-year-old that has just lost both of her parents? She turned her back to the door and slumped to the ground. Bonnie was so much better at being the mature parental figure in Lexi's life. She was like a second mom to Lexi. If Bonnie couldn't get through to Lexi, Caroline didn't know what she could possible do. Caroline was the fun aunt, the one Lexi plays house with and the one that takes her out on insane shopping sprees that no seven year old should ever be subjected to. Caroline didn't do this, but she had to try.

"You know Lex, before you came along your mom, aunt Bonnie and I spent every waking moment together. When school would end we would go up to your grandparents cottage and spend the whole summer together. Your mom's parents were like our own. God, we loved them, but when your mom was younger there was an accident. Her parents, your grandparents were driving and your mom was in the back. They died, but your mom, she was okay. It was the hardest thing anyone of us had ever been through. Losing your parents… there aren't words for that. It's not something you ever get over, and it never stops hurting," Caroline concluded. She couldn't find the words to go on. She wanted to tell Lexi it would hurt less and that time would heal, but she knew that wasn't true. Lexi would always miss her mom and for every milestone that comes and goes in a young girl's life, the pain would be tenfold. "A girl's parents are irreplaceable, but then your mom met your dad and they had a love that puts others' to shame. Your dad made her so happy and then they had you. It was the happiest day in all our lives, the day you came along…" Caroline paused when she heard a click at the door.

"There's my girl," Caroline exhaled.

Lexi crawled into Caroline lap and stared up at her with her wet eyes and red cheeks and nose.

"You look so much like them Lex. They are always going to be here because you're here. Your mom and dad will always be here because a part of them lives in you," Caroline said as she handed Lexi half a sandwich.

Lexi took the sandwich and they sat in silence as she ate her lunch. Caroline grabbed a brush and combed her hair, both of them anxious for what one o'clock would bring. Damon and Elena had never declared godparents, but it was a safe bet that the will would state Stefan, Damon's brother or Bonnie as Lexi's guardian. The house or the cottage would have to be sold to pay off the last of the bills and to leave Lexi some money for college. Caroline could finish up her last week of her work contract in New York and move back home to help Bonnie and Stefan with Lexi for a while. There were a lot of details to work out, but "everything will be okay". Bonnie and Stefan would be great and they were like parents to Lexi anyway. Footsteps interrupted Caroline's thoughts.

"Well, hello little miss, it's nice to see your pretty face," Bonnie cooed at Lexi.

"I'm sorry aunt Bonnie for not opening the door," Lexi replied.

"That's okay sweetheart. I see aunt Caroline has got you all ready to go. Don't worry babygirl, you don't have to go in during the meeting if you don't want to. You can stay with aunt Care outside, okay?" Bonnie offered as she reached for Lexi's hand.

As Caroline gazed at the sight in front of her, she thought about what it would be like to be a parent. Elena and Bonnie were naturals and even though Caroline cared for Lexi as if she were her own, Caroline knew that her and Tyler were a long way away from being _there_. They weren't ready for that kind of relationship. She loved Tyler more than anything and knew she was ready to settle down, but something told her that he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. It would be too much and too soon for Tyler even though they had been together off and on for 7 years. The thought of her missing boyfriend shook her out of her thoughts. Caroline puller her phone out of her pocked and angrily thumbed the number she knew too well.

"Ty, where are you? You were supposed to be here two hours ago. Look we're heading to the lawyers now so just meet us there. What's with you lately? You've been totally MIA for everything. This is important Ty so please just be there. I need you there. Love you," Caroline said hurriedly.

Grabbing her phone, keys, scarf, and purse Caroline Forbes followed Bonnie and Lexi out the front door for a meeting with destiny.

**-/-**

Caroline picked up a red maple leaf off the dock and twirled it between her fingers as the cool wind blew her golden curls across her face. Flashes of the last week assaulted her mind…

"I'm sorry there must be some mistake," Caroline said in a voice that didn't even sound like her own.

"Ms. Forbes…" the lawyer interrupted.

"Cut the crap Anna, we've known each other for ages. What the hell are you saying? There is no way that they would ever, in a million years, give Lexi to me. Anna, it's me for crying out loud. Do I seem parental in the slightest to you?" Caroline retorted, her voice rising in pitch and volume.

"Caroline, they didn't give her to you. Lexi belongs with Stefan, but no one has heard from him in years. Not since Elena chose Damon. It's the law to name a second and they named you. The papers were signed only a week before the passed away, I'm sure they would have mentioned it to you, but they probably thought they had tons of time and I doubt they ever thought it would come to this. Regardless, Caroline I need a decision. If you say no, Lexi needs to be placed within the system."

"Anna for fuck's sake. I would never let that happen. Of course I'll take care of her. I love her. It's just I thought it would be Bonnie. She is just so much better at this stuff," Caroline pleaded as she looked up at Bonnie sitting beside her.

Bonnie seemed to snap out of her stupor and turned to look at Caroline. "To be honest Anna, I kind of thought that too. I just assumed I would get Lexi."

The words pierced Caroline. They didn't hurt her because they both knew who was more motherly, but Caroline felt the hurt her friend was feeling. She could see the thoughts running through Bonnie's head. The hurt, the betrayal, the confusion she felt at Elena's decision and sadly, neither of them would ever get the answers.

As if Bonnie were reading her mind, she turned to Caroline and answered the unspoken question, "Elena, Damon… they… they must've had a reason and we will honor their wishes."

**-/-**

It wasn't long before another gust of cool wind hit Caroline as she stood upon the dock. This time it was a particularly painful one…

Caroline marched up the stairs of the Lockwood mansion. So much had been happening so quickly and she needed Tyler, but he was nowhere to be found. She needed to talk to him about Lexi, about what her future would look like, about what _their_ future would look like now, but his replies were one-word texts and he hadn't answered his phone for days. The Lockwood mansion was still as spectacular and well kept as when Tyler's parents were still alive. He was a good son and did his best to keep their memory alive, it was one of the things Caroline loved about him.

"Tyler? Tyler!" Caroline called out as she rounded the living room and swung open the door to the study. When she didn't find him there she continued upstairs towards his bedroom. That's when she heard the sounds. She should've stopped there. She should've turned around and walked away, but that was not in Caroline's nature. As she swung open the door and took in the sight in front of her, Caroline let her self feel a few moments of grief, before the betrayal and the anger set in.

"Tyler? What the fuck do you think your doing?" Caroline asked coolly. She was surprised by how steady and calm her voice sounded.

"Care, let me explain…" Tyler pleaded as he grasped the sheets to cover him and the brunette next to him. Caroline stared at the absurdity of the action.

"Don't you think it's a little late for modesty?" Caroline spat.

"Caroline, Hayley was just…" Tyler continued. He kept talking, but all Caroline could hear was the loud humming inside her head as she stared at their naked sweaty bodies and the smirk on the evil bitch's face.

"You know I think I'm going to save you the trouble. We're done. Come near me again and I will cut of your favorite appendage. Are we clear?" Caroline turned without looking at the brunette and marched out of Lockwood mansion refusing to shed a tear for the lowlife, but the tears eventually came. They came when she had to explain to Bonnie what happened and every night that week. How could he do this after seven years? But she had Lexi to think about now and it would be better without Tyler. It had to be… it just had to be.

**-/-**

Caroline squeezed her eyes tightly and then blinked rapidly as if to blink away the memories, the images that would stay with her forever. She felt a gentle tug at her leg and looked down to piercing blue eyes.

"Hey, babygirl, I thought you were unpacking all of your toys," Caroline offered her arms as she bent down to pick up the beautiful raven haired child.

"I got hungry," Lexi replied.

"We can't have that now, can we? Okay, lets see… I do recall that someone's favorite food is mac 'n cheese."

Caroline giggled as she was answered with enthusiastic nods and a hug.

As they walked back to the cottage, Caroline glanced one of the only other cottages just down the lake. It was a beautiful glass lake house that Caroline had always loved, but could never recall anyone ever living in. She glanced over to their lawn and stared at the large orange letters that stated "SOLD". New neighbours, new house, new job, new kid, and a new life was a lot in one week, but as Caroline held Lexi in her arms she finally felt for the first time in the weeks since Elena's death that maybe everything would really be… okay. It was scary, but maybe, just maybe, things would work out as they were meant to.

-/-

_Disclaimer as per usual. The story is mine, but everything else belongs to TVD. The future chapters have a more humorous approach. Always open to suggestions. __Hope you guys like it! _

_AJ_


	2. Hate at First Sight

**Hate at First Sight**

The next morning Caroline awoke to sunlight streaming into the massive master bedroom that she now occupied. Caroline was still heavy with sleep since she had stayed up late unpacking the bare essentials for her and Lexi to get by. She gave herself a few moments to stretch and the padded quietly over to the window. She took in the sight before her. It was still early and Grass Lake was a mirror with the morning's mist quickly dissipating in the sun. The tall sharp pine trees lined the edges of the lake, and the few deciduous trees started hinting at the beautiful colors to come. The only man made object you could see apart from the glass lake house next door were a few quaint little homes on the far end of the lake. Caroline hadn't been here in years and she couldn't remember why. She wished they had come here more often; she needed a few more memories of her best friend.

Caroline peaked over to her bed where Lexi lay tangled in a mess of sheets. She couldn't help but smile. Lexi had awoken in the middle of the night and no longer wanted to sleep alone in her new room and so Caroline had let her sleep in her bed for the night, but truth be told Caroline needed Lexi there just as much as Lexi needed her.

Caroline quickly glanced at the clock. It was early, but there was a lot to do today. The first was to get Lexi registered for school. Caroline was not looking forward to that appointment, but they had to start unpacking all of their things, set up the television, internet, phone, and somehow Caroline had to find time to file a change of address, pick up groceries and pick up her new ID card from work. She was tired from just thinking about it. It was going to be a long day.

After grabbing a quick shower she changed into a summer dress and flats intending on enjoying whatever little was left of summer. By the time she had gotten breakfast ready, which was no easy feat for someone who had never really cooked in her life, Lexi had woken up and entered the kitchen.

"Perfect timing Lex! Look what I made!" Caroline asked, while displaying an assortment of fruit and a substance the reminded Lexi of gray play doh.

Lexi stared up at her favorite aunt quizzically.

"I swear you get that look from your dad, Lex. Don't raise your eyebrow at me. I made scrambled eggs!" Caroline offered with her brightest smile

"Thanks Aunt Caroline… It looks… good?"

"…And being a terrible liar comes from your mom," Caroline resigned, but quickly offered, "Okay, how about toast and Aunt Bonnie's strawberry jam?"

The bright smile Caroline got in response confirmed that she was on the right track. In truth, her scrambled eggs did look quite miserable since she had all but forgotten them while she was on the phone with the cable company.

Caroline sipped her coffee as she watched Lexi devour her jam and toast.

"Okay buddy, I'm going to need your help today okay? You know how we talked about living here from now on? Well, we've got to get you registered for school and have to get settled in so we've got some errands. I know it's not the most fun first day, but maybe in the evening we can go down to the park?"

Lexi made a sound. Caroline couldn't quite make out the answer through all the food in Lexi's mouth, but she guessed it was an "Okay".

By noon, all the groceries had been bought, most of the essentials unpacked, and all services set up and paid for. Caroline and Lexi had a quick lunch at a local bistro in town before they got in the car and started on the short drive to Lexi's new school.

Caroline drummed her thumbs nervously on the steering wheel as she waited for the red light to turn green. Caroline quickly glanced over at a smiling Lexi.

"What is so funny?" Caroline asked.

"You don't have to be nervous Aunt Caroline. It's not like a real interview. I don't think kids get rejected from elementary school."

"I know, but you don't know my luck with interviews. Something bad always happens. Like nothing short of apocalyptic kind of stuff."

"Care, you know she's right and stop being such a drama queen. They just want to know she lives within their school's service range," Bonnie's voice radiated from the car phone.

"For one Bonnie Bennet, I am not being a drama queen. For two, do you remember my first interview with Layla, my old boss? Or how about my first job working for the mayor's office? _And the follow-up interview?_"

"What happened Aunt Caroline?" Lexi questioned.

"Ask me again when you're eighteen okay Lex?" Caroline replied, only to be met with a shrug from Lexi.

Bonnie's melodious laugh burst through the speakers of the car phone.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys, but I will feel much better once this is over."

"As long as you brought all of Lexi's documents, you will be fine. Look guys I've got to get back to work, but I'll see you on the weekend okay? Love you guys."

"Love you Bon."

"Love you Aunt Bonnie."

Caroline pulled up to the school and steeled herself before entering the building. She found the main office quickly and approached the front desk. A beautiful woman, with dark curls that cascaded down her back sat at the desk tapping her pen against a note bad. Caroline had confidence in herself most of the time, but women like the one in front of her made her want to go hide in a corner. She was certifiably hot, like supermodel hot, and looked out-of-place sitting behind a desk in an elementary school, wearing tight dark denim and a fitted white collared shirt that accentuated all that Mother Nature had blessed her with.

"Hi, Caroline Forbes and Lexi Salvatore to see …" Caroline froze. She forgot the damned principal's name. How could she forget the damned principal's name? Caroline was off to a great start.

The dark haired beauty stared back at Caroline with curiosity. Caroline glanced down quickly at her nameplate. "I'm sorry, uh, Mrs. Lithgow, I'm here to see the principal" Caroline finished.

"It's Ms. Pierce actually. Katherine Pierce. I'll let Mr. Mikaelson know you're here," Katherine spoke with her back to Caroline, as she was already walking towards the offices in the back.

"Do you always fidget when you're nervous?" Lexi asked.

"Hm?" Caroline had not realized she was being watched.

"What? Oh, no, everything's going to be fine Lex, don't worry."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Aunt Care."

Katherine returned from the offices in the back walking down the hallway as if it were a runway and slid into her desk. _Well Caroline, you might not have her confidence, but you're going to fake it till you make it_, Caroline thought to herself.

The moments ticked by slower than Caroline would have liked. She could have sworn she heard the lights above her buzz with electricity and the clock on the far fall tick obnoxiously loudly. Lexi sat beside her reading a book with large colourful pictures and Katherine stared at her unblinkingly from the desk. Caroline was about to say something to break the awkward silence, but Katherine beat her to it.

"New in town?" Katherine asked as she stared thoughtfully at Caroline.

"Yeah, kind of. My best friend had a cottage up here so I used to spend summers here, but I've just recently decided to make it permanent."

"Where are you from?"

"I worked in New York for a while, but Mystic Falls before that. What about yourself?"

"Oh I've lived all over. I just recently moved from New York myself, but I'm looking to settle down given the right… benefits" Katherine drawled as she eyed the man approaching them, and Caroline could see why.

The man that approached the ladies was what Ms. Sheila, Bonnie's grandmother, would call a "tall glass of water". He was tall, with deep brown eyes, well-defined cheekbones, and could fill out a suit like no man before him. He emanated class and sophistication as he walked over to Caroline with one hand in his pocket and the other outstretched to shake Caroline's hand.

"Ms. Forbes, a pleasure to finally meet you."

Dead. It was all over as soon as the British accent hit her. Caroline glanced over to Katherine. She could see why Ms. Pierce was in trouble and what the "right benefits" might be. Katherine looked at him like the birthday kid looks at their chocolate cake. For a second Caroline didn't know who was in trouble more, Katherine or the man in front of her.

"Hi, Mr. Mikaelson, the pleasure is all mine."

"Mr. Mikaelson was my father, please call me Elijah."

Caroline smiled and offered her hand to Lexi who peered up at Elijah through her thick eyelashes.

"This is Lexi."

"Hello young lady. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Why don't you both follow me to my office?"

Caroline and Lexi followed Elijah through the large open corridor and into a large office with a beautiful view of the Semoline River, where they proceeded to have the most uneventful 15-minute "interview" of Caroline's life. They talked about their reasons for moving and Lexi's past experiences. Throughout the conversation, Elijah remained courteous, gracious and eloquent. Caroline felt that she had been transported back in time because men like this just didn't exist. Katherine's reasons for pining now became painfully obvious. She was totally screwed.

"Well, thanks for coming today Ms. Forbes I look forward to seeing you and Lexi Monday morning. I hope you enjoy your time here with us and if I can be of service to help with your adjustment here please let me know."

"Elijah, please, call me Caroline and thank you for such a gracious offer."

They shook hands and Elijah escorted her back to reception. With a smile and a nod of his head, he headed back to his office.

Caroline walked out to the front desk, stopping when she saw Katherine. Caroline appraised Katherine with a smile on her face.

Katherine stopped at stared back, when she finally stopped gazing longingly at Elijah's retreating figure. "What?"

"The right benefits?" Caroline asked knowingly.

A slow smirk spread across Katherine's face. "Is it that obvious? I'm totally screwed, aren't I?"

"And then some," Caroline responded as she tossed on her sunglasses and headed for the exit. "Come on baby girl, let's get going!"

Caroline and Lexi made their way through the school taking a detour to check out what would be Lexi's new classroom. As they walked, Caroline searched her purse over and over again to no avail. When she got to the car Caroline concluded that she had forgotten her phone in Elijah's office.

"Lex, wait in the car? I'll be back in a second! Lock the doors."

Caroline rushed back into the office where Katherine stood with her legs crossed and a phone in her hand that she tapped against her jaw thoughtfully, a playful smile upon her face.

"Forget something?"

"My hero!" Caroline purred as Katherine chuckled.

"Finally, someone with some personality in this town. I might like you Forbes."

"You don't seem so bad yourself Pierce. I'm pretty sure rescuing my phone makes you my knight-in-shining-armour."

"Trust me, I know how it is. My phone is my lifeline, but I'm guessing by your missing companion that you're in a bit of a rush?"

"Yeah, Lexi's waiting in the car, but thank you so much. You saved my life."

"See you around Caroline."

Caroline turned to leave again only to walk into something solid that didn't give. Her phone tumbled out of her hand and, in the time it took her to process the events, shattered into pieces on the floor of the school's main office.

Caroline shut her eyes tightly. She knew the interview had gone too well. Without a cell phone…

"Fucking apocalypse," Caroline muttered under her breath.

"A bit dramatic love. Don't you think?" a British voice responded, one that didn't belong to Elijah, but one that made Caroline weak in the knees.

Caroline opened her eyes and beheld the most gorgeous pair of lips she had ever seen, full, pink, kissable lips – the ones that make you want to kiss them for hours. The one's you would want all over your body. Her eyes trailed upward to beautiful baby blue eyes rimmed with thick golden lashes – the kinds that make a girl swoon – and a chiseled jaw – the kind male models kill for her. Her hands began to tingle making her aware of the hardness of his chest under her finders. She quickly glanced over to her arm, where his finger gently caressed her. Caroline was lost in reverie.

"Like what you see sweetheart?"

And just like that the spell was broken and Caroline blinked rapidly to process what had happened.

"By all means, take your time," the man asked looking past her with a slightly bored expression on his face.

Caroline cleared her throat in hopes to steady her voice. She did not want him to think… _to see_ how much he had affected her. The arrogant son of a bitch was probably used to it. _Remember, that you're swearing off men Caroline. Good for nothing pricks,_ Caroline scolded herself.

"Please," Caroline scoffed. _Good, I sounded legitimately unimpressed._

"You broke my phone," Caroline bent to pick up the shattered pieces, for no reason whatsoever would she allow herself to look at him again.

"Sorry love, but care to run that by me again? Because as I recall, you ran into me."

Caroline opened her mouth to let him have it, but was interrupted by Elijah's voice.

"Niklaus…"

"Elijah."

"Katherine, cancel my next appointment please," Elijah answered coolly as he eyed Niklaus.

Niklaus addressed Caroline while staring at Elijah, "I would say it's been a pleasure, but I'd be lying seeing as you stepped on my new, very expensive boots."

"Ass."

Niklaus turned and smiled at her mischieviously, "Careful sweetheart wouldn't want the little kiddies to hear you." Without another word he followed Elijah into the office she had just come from.

Caroline rolled her eyes as he walked away and stared at the pieces of her beloved phone in her hand. "Guess I have another errand to run now," Caroline said to no one in particular.

"Honey, run your little errand, but I'm not the only one that's screwed now," Katherine responded, having watched the whole scenario unfold.

"Was it that obvious?"

"The drooling might've given it away, but no one would blame you. Klaus tends to have that effect on women."

Caroline smiled pathetically, waved at Katherine, and walked out of the office back to the car. Something tickled and buzzed in the back of her head, like a memory wanting to surface, a sense of déjà vu, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Ready Aunt Caroline?" Lexi asked, as Caroline climbed into the driver's seat.

"Yup. Hey Lex, remember how we were going to come up with house rules together?"

"Yeah?" Lexi responded as they pulled out on to the main road leading back to town.

"Well, I've got one. Stay away from men whose middle name is 'Trouble'".

"Alright, but I don't know anyone with that name."

"I do."

-/-

_I've gone on a bit of a writing spree since I have time and inspiration to spare right now. Plus I anticipate a huge slow down once school is back in sesh. It isn't completely edited yet but I wanted you to have it early. Enjoy the update. Let me know what you think and if you like the direction it's heading in!_

_Also thinking about writing the next chapter from Klaus' POV. Good idea?_

_AJ_


	3. The Tatia Thing

**The Tatia Thing**

_Caroline_. The name was still ringing in Klaus' ears as he entered Elijah's office. He could smell the scent of honey and lavender when he breathed in. It had been a long time since the sight of a woman had affected him so. She was beautiful and seemingly fragile, yet strong. The latter had to be true because no woman had ever spoken to him like that. He knew the effect he had on women and he quite enjoyed it; however, it did prove difficult to find scintillating conversation with a female partner. _Good thing there's always sex_, Klaus thought to himself.

"I assume there's a reason for you coming here Niklaus, so get on with it," Elijah said as he closed the door behind him.

"Can't I just visit my big brother?" Klaus asked, his hands skimming the objects on Elijah's bookshelves.

"Niklaus, I'd appreciate you putting that down. It's well over two-hundred years old."

"What? This?" Klaus asked, looking back at Elijah.

"Niklaus…"

Images of soft golden curls infiltrated Klaus' thoughts. Flashes of just a few moments ago crept into the periphery of his thoughts – her yellow sundress, beautiful blue eyes, a smile that could launch a thousand ships. He had almost lost his composure when he felt her soft skin under his fingers.

Elijah cleared his throat. "Niklaus…I have other things to attend to. So, if you don't mind…"

"Very well, you were never one for small talk…"

"As I recall, neither was the great Niklaus Mikaelson."

"You're right. I'm not. I'm here to let you know I've bought the lake house on Grass Lake. So, you'll be seeing quite a bit of me."

"What could you possibly want with that old house?"

"I like it. It suits my tastes and my needs. Quite simple as that really."

"Is that all?" Elijah asked coolly, but his shoulders were tense in anticipation of what was to come.

"I'm moving in there with Tatia," Klaus watched Elijah carefully looking for signs of what wasn't being said.

Elijah stared at his shoes for sometime before finally meeting Klaus' gaze.

"You're engaged then?" Elijah asked

"No, but I imagine it won't be long now. Marrying Tatia is what I need to do. The company needs Petrova Industries. There's no way around it."

"Do you care for Tatia _at all_ Niklaus?" Elijah pleaded as his cool exterior began cracking.

"Please, Elijah. Save the theatrics for someone else. Tatia Petrova used you to get me. The partnership we have is mutually advantageous and nothing else."

"If you do not care for my thoughts on the matter why are you here?"

"You're my brother. You 'loved' her once…" Klaus used his air quotes flippantly before continuing; "I thought it was only fair to warn you ahead of time."

"I love her still."

Klaus began to lose his patience with his older brother for acting like an injured animal.

"Don't delude yourself into thinking you _ever_ loved her. You loved the idea of love Elijah, and if you stopped for two seconds to consider it, you'd see it yourself. Tatia used you. She's a sadistic, manipulative, evil bitch and that's not what you want for your future bride," Klaus responded nonchalantly.

"And you do? You would want this so called 'sadistic, manipulative, evil bitch' as your bride?" Elijah inquired.

A slow mischievous smirk spread across Klaus' face. "No, but I want her money and she wants mine. See, mutual?"

"Ah, yes. I remember now – the never-ending quest for more power. Just remember that neither Tatia nor your millions will keep you warm at night." Elijah let out a long labored breath. "Are we done here Niklaus?"

Klaus felt Elijah tear a chip of his armor with the statement. He needed Tatia, it was the only way he would ever successfully acquire Mikael's slowly failing empire. Nothing would ever be more important than showing Mikael just what he was worth; nothing would ever be more important than destroying Mikael for good.

"Come now brother. Tatia is old news between us. Let's not dwell on the past. Tell me about the delicious company you've been keeping these days."

"Katerina is off-limits."

Klaus raised his hand up to his lips and raised his eyebrows to feign shock. "Oh, have I brought out some jealousy? Perhaps I've invoked some fierce to need to defend thy mate? What happened to 'I love her still'?"

Elijah smiled politely, "Stay away from Katerina, Klaus. I won't warn you again."

Klaus threw his hands up in the air so as to declare surrender, "Fine! Fine! But I thought her name was Katherine? Are you privy to some information I'm not? Perhaps you discussed it over some late night work drinks?"

Elijah simply pinched the bridge of his nose in response to fight off the incoming headache.

"You've said nothing about the blonde. Caroline, was it?" Klaus asked using his best nonchalance as he thumbed through pages of an inexplicably large book sitting on Elijah's desk.

"Why would I? I thought you preferred brunettes?"

"I've been known to dabble."

"Stay away from her too Klaus. She's too good for you and she's not in a position where she can handle the likes of you in her life right now."

"Come now big brother…" Klaus began pleading his case.

"Not that it matters after your spectacular behavior towards her earlier. And I doubt moving in next door with your girlfriend is going to aid your cause."

"Next door? I'm sure employee addresses are confidential. Elijah you may be losing your touch" Klaus smiled with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Elijah did not bother to correct him. It would do little good to give Klaus more information on her life. Elijah simply sat in the chair opposite Klaus for what was sure to be an unwanted and long visit.

Klaus watched Elijah with a smirk on his face. Unknowingly Elijah had just provided him with a beautiful challenge and Klaus Mikaelson never walks away from a challenge, especially a gorgeous blonde one.

**-/-**

Klaus thumbed through his missed messages as he left the school. Finding one that couldn't wait he dialed the number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Lockwood this better be good. I gave you a week off to attend to … whatever it _was_ … in Mystic something-or-other… wherever that _is_. So, you better have something to show for it."

Klaus listened impatiently as he got into his Aston Martin DB9. "Yeah, not good enough Lockwood. Get me better numbers. Nothing less than 8.5 got me? And if they've got a problem with it, give them my number". Klaus hung up the phone and headed towards the airport.

Once at the airport Klaus skimmed through his contacts at hit dial when he found the right one.

"Hello sweetheart. Me? Oh just waiting at arrivals for the 'frigid bitch'. I do recall that's your lovely pet name for her… Actually, you'll be happy to know I'm paying our big brother a visit… no… no… I'm actually thinking of putting down some roots. …. I'm quite positive hell has _not_ frozen over, not quite yet anyway… Don't act shocked, I'm here to mend bridges and whatnot. You know how important family is to me…Yes... Yes Rebekah… Yes…Speaking of the frigid bitch, I've got to go. We'll continue this later."

Klaus hung up the phone as he spotted Tatia walking towards him. Tatia was a vision. Wherever she went men, women, and children stopped to stare. Her searing brown eyes, perfectly smooth skin, and her full pink lips literally stunned people into inaction. She was flawless, neither a shirttail untucked, nor a single lock of hair out of place. She had the body of a supermodel and legs that ran for miles. Klaus was reminded of the saying that beauty is only skin-deep. Never had there been a truer case of that than Tatia Petrova. She was cold, calculating, and manipulative beyond comprehension. Her company was failing and she knew the only way to save it was to with Klaus' financial backing. She did whatever she could to save her own ass and didn't care who paid the price for her ambitions. The only person she hadn't been able to fool was Klaus. He had seen his share of beautiful women and Tatia had no effect on him. In fact, he saw right through her, but he could respect her thirst for power. He could also easily respect the fact that once Tatia signed over Petrova Industries to him he could tear it apart and sell it for much more than its true worth. The best part was that Mikael desperately needed Petrova Industries to save his company. In truth, Klaus didn't need the money; his businesses were so profitable and so successful that Petrova's sale would be a drop in the bucket. No, he was doing this for she sheer satisfaction of watching Mikael fail. It would be the final nail in his coffin.

"Klaus, baby," Tatia cooed as she walked towards him, leaning in for an inappropriately sensual kiss and an ass grab.

"Tatia, how was your flight?" Klaus asked unaffected.

"Horrendous."

"Tatia, you flew first class," Klaus stated simply.

"I know, but darling, who doesn't serve Dom Perignon?"

Klaus smirked at the amusement Tatia brought into his life. "The car is this way, love."

"You've spoken with Elijah I take it?" Tatia asked smoothing out her perfectly straight jacket.

"This morning in fact," Klaus replied matter-of-factly.

"Good. Please tell me the contractors and decorators have arrived," Tatia said exasperatedly.

"If you had hired local contractors…"

"Klaus, please. What are these little country bumpkins going to know anything about style, class, or sophistication? I'd rather wait for the ones from New York and London to get here, but I hate waiting. I'm going to check on them now," Tatia said as she pulled out her phone and started making numerous phone calls.

Klaus' thoughts started to drift and he only managed to catch snippets of Tatia's conversations: "…Mon Cherie...how blasé…no, no the ITALIAN marble… honestly, the woman could afford to lose a few pounds…" Klaus' thoughts drifted toward the earlier events of the day. Family was important to Klaus and although he never dared admit it out loud, he hated what Mikael had done to his relationship with Elijah. It was because of him that Klaus needed Tatia, which had resulted in a rift between the once inseparable brothers. Klaus played Elijah's reactions in his head over and over again trying to find some way to win his brother back. He needed to see that Klaus was right; Elijah never loved Tatia. He simply loved the idea of her. Katherine was sure to be the answer. His thoughts drifted some more until flashes bright blue and waves of blonde nearly caused him to forget hitting his breaks as a light turned red.

"Klaus!" Tatia yelped in panic.

"Just testing the breaks Tatia, no need to get your knickers in a bunch sweetheart," Klaus said trying to diffuse the tension.

Tatia frowned and returned to her conversation.

_Caroline_. Just the thought of her seemed to incapacitate Klaus. _What is it about her_? He was going to have to get better control of himself if they were going to be neighbors, but as much as he wanted to limit their interactions he wanted to know more about her. He should have asked Elijah if she was a new employee. Perhaps she was a teacher. The anticipation of seeing her again was slowly building in the pit of his stomach. He was desperate to prove his own memories wrong. She couldn't have been that beautiful. Her voice couldn't have been that celestial. Next time he saw her he would scrutinize her till every flaw became apparent and he snapped out of …well, whatever this was. He got his opportunity as he pulled into the driveway.

"Is that the neighbor?" Tatia asked, her eyes zoning in to the blonde in the cheerful yellow sundress.

"Caroline. I ran into her earlier today at Elijah's," Klaus offered.

"At Elijah's? Why?" Tatia asked, her voice laced with curiosity, disgust, and what Klaus could only conclude as a hint of jealousy. He _shouldn't_ have cared, for the love of god he couldn't figure out _why_ he cared, but he didn't like how Tatia spoke about Caroline. He didn't want to see some innocent girl, who, in the grand scheme of things would only be a blip in his radar, get caught in Tatia's crosshairs. He wouldn't want to see any girl get caught in Tatia Petrova's crosshairs, but as he watched Tatia get out of the car and walk straight toward Caroline, he knew it was too late. Klaus sauntered slowly behind her.

"Hello, I'm Tatia Petrova," extending a hand towards Caroline.

Caroline looked surprised to find any one there. She took off her gardening gloves and ran the back of her hand across her cheek, smudging the bit of dirt that had made its way there. Klaus ached to reach forward and brush it off.

"Oh, hello. I'm Caroline Forbes. What can I do for you Tatia?" Caroline asked.

"I just wanted to introduce myself since we are going to be neighbors," Tatia responded. After receiving a confused look from Caroline, Tatia clarified, "I'm moving in next door with my boyfriend".

Caroline looked at the glass lake house behind Tatia, and seemed to recover from her momentary loss of cognition, "Oh, yeah, I saw that it had been sold. It's really nice to meet you." Caroline put her hand forward and shook Tatia's extended hand.

Klaus watched as Tatia took her time appraising Caroline, but Caroline did not shrink under her scrutiny, instead she held herself up to her full height and met Tatia's direct gaze. "Oh how rude of me," Tatia continued, "This is my boyfriend Klaus, but I believe you've already met."

_And here we go_, Klaus thought to himself.

"Hello sweetheart, fancy seeing you here."

Caroline's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her head. She turned to look behind her nervously.

"Don't worry love, I don't bite much," Klaus flirted openly in front of Tatia. It's what Klaus loved about their relationship. Although they never spoke of it, they both knew what the relationship really was and neither of them cared about any extraneous flings. He looked to Tatia for verification and was rewarded with a mischievous smirk that mirrored his own.

"You're going to be living here?" Caroline asked, the surprise clear in her voice. Looking back again as if she was afraid of being snuck up on.

Klaus looked down at the ground and then back up at her before responding. "Well, not here per say, I'll be living in my house over there. You're more than welcome to join us sometime."

"Well, I should get to unpacking. It was nice to meet you Caroline. I'm sure we will be seeing a lot of each other," Tatia said. It sounded more like a threat to Klaus than anything else.

After Klaus watched Tatia retreat into the house he stared at Caroline with renewed fervor hoping to set straight his mind's image of her, but as he stared at her the smirk began to slowly slip. All he could see was the soft blonde curls that he desperately wanted to bury his hand in, the blue eyes that seemed to peer into his soul, the soft pink lips that he adamantly wanted to claim as his own, the soft smooth skin that he longed to run his fingers across… and then it was too late. His hand had moved of its own accord and he found himself wiping the dirt off her cheek with his thumb. He thought he had heard a sharp intake of breath, but he didn't know which one of them had done it. Moments slipped by. When had they gotten so close? He could feel the heat radiating off her skin. His eyes moved slowly back to her gaze, and she looked…_angry_? Had she not been as affected as he was by the moment? What the hell was happening to him?

"Touch me again and you won't be using that hand any time soon," Caroline said, her eyes ablaze with anger. _God she was hot_.

"Clear?"

"Crystal, love."

Caroline turned and walked straight back into her house without looking back. Klaus stood there rooted trying to figure out what had just happened. When he couldn't think anymore, he walked back into the house. Tatia was waiting for him at the door.

"She's pretty."

"I hadn't noticed."

"You like her."

"What?" Klaus exclaimed.

"We may not always be close, but I know you. I know that look. You want her. I don't mind looking the other way. I'm secure in this relationship. We always come back to each other. That's why we are who we are," Tatia said as she reached forward to stroke his face.

"I'm not interested. It was just some harmless flirting. You're seeing things Tatia," Klaus said as he walked passed her into the house, unsure of whether he was trying to convince Tatia or himself.

He eventually found himself alone in his corner office study overlooking the lake. He turned on his computer and got down to work. It was only when the sun began to set that he finished sending his last few emails, and in exhaustion ran his hands over his face. He leaned forward in his chair, his elbows on his knees and his arms folded under his chin, looking out over the water. His glance drifted over to Caroline's house where he saw the light on in the kitchen and Caroline laughing with a wine glass in her hand. She looked to be talking to someone, but Klaus couldn't quite make out whom. As he watched her for a few moments only one clear thought formed in his mind, _I am in trouble_.

-/-

_Hope you all enjoy this update. Please review and let me know what you think. Character development? Chapter length? Suggestions? I'd love the feedback. _

_Thanks again for all the lovely positive things you've been saying. _

_AJ_


	4. Getting to Know You

**CPOV**

"Bon, seriously, you have no idea! This guy is such a pretentious prick, he honestly thinks he is the hottest thing to ever walk the earth."

"Well, is he?"

"Is he what?" Caroline asked as she scanned over the crowd of children exiting the school building.

"The hottest thing to ever walk the earth?"

"That's beside the point. I can just tell. He loves to play mind games. The first time we meet he destroys my phone, makes no apologies, and then proceeds to tell _me_ that he'd be lying if he said it was a pleasure to meet me! God, I don't think I've ever met a bigger ass."

"Care, you are in a school parking lot, right?"

Caroline quickly looked around her to see mothers hunched over, covering their children's years, which a look of shock upon their faces. Caroline smiled nervously at them and mouthed a "sorry".

"Well look, you ran into him for one day out of the seven that you've been there for. If that's any indication, it seems to me you won't be seeing much of your neighbor."

"And _thank god_ for that!"

"You seem to be getting pretty riled up over one run-in with him."

"Bonnie! He's my neighbor and I don't want a guy like him around Lexi. I want to be good at this for Lexi. I want to be good at this for Damon and Elena. I can't afford not to be and the last thing I need is some hot a-," Caroline paused and looked around before continuing, "uh, ignoramus tempting me to commit a felony."

"Felony?"

"First degree murder."

Bonnie's laugh filled Caroline's ears.

"Care, I bet he's tempting you, but I highly doubt the activity you're thinking is criminal as long as it's consensual."

"Bonnie!"

"I only speak the truth! And besides, the best way to get over Tyler is to get under…"

"Okay enough, I see Lexi. We will have this conversation later. When can I expect you here?"

"I'm already on my way. I took the second half of today off so that I can beat the weekend traffic. It shouldn't be more than a couple of hours."

"Perfect! See you soon."

Caroline ended the call just in time to receive Lexi's embrace as he ran across the parking lot.

"Babygirl! I missed you. How was school?"

"It was okay."

"Uh, oh, what's wrong?" Caroline asked scanning Lexi's face.

"Everyone knows each other and it's hard to make friends."

"Oh honey, it's going to be okay. It might take some time, but I know for a fact that once they get to know you, the won't be able to help themselves because they are going to fall head-over-heels in love with you."

Lexi offered Caroline a warm smiled and began to regale Caroline with stories about her day. Caroline surmised, as she buckled Lexi in, that finger painting was totally two years ago and painting with real brushes is all the rage now. Friday's was officially mystery meat day at school and Lexi was going to take a packed lunch on those days.

"Oh, and Ms. Maria said that the Autumn Fair was in town! The other kids are going to go too. Can we go Aunt Care? Please please please!"

"Of course, lets make a day of it tomorrow with Aunt Bonnie," Caroline suggested.

"Oh, she must almost be here!"

"Mmhm, she'll be here in a few hours!"

Caroline smiled warmly at Lexi. She watched Lexi's smile slowly fade turning contemplative. Caroline loved the way she scrunched her eyebrows when deep in thought. She looked just like Elena when she did it.

"Uh-oh. Tell Aunt Caroline all about it."

"I forgot Norbert in the classroom!"

"Norbert?"

"Oh my gosh! Aunt Care, we _have _to get him. He'll die if I don't feed him over the weekend?"

"Norbert?" Caroline pondered out loud.

Lexi unbuckled herself and slid quickly out of her seat. "Come _on_, Aunt Care!" Lexi half screamed tugging Caroline behind her.

The half walked, half ran all the way back to Lexi's classroom where Ms. Maria, a stout brunette with bright blue eyes, sat patiently marking assignments. Before Caroline could knock on the door, Lexi burst through the room and climbed up on to the windowsill grabbing a tiny two-leaf plant and holding it close to her chest.

"Ah, Norbert," Caroline concluded.

"I was wondering where you ran off too Lexi!" Ms. Maria smiled warmly at Lexi and Caroline. "Its so nice to see you again Caroline!"

"It's really lovely to see you too Ms. Maria. How was the first week for her?" Caroline asked anxiously as she looked over at a Lexi, who stared at her plant quite intently.

"She's had a hard time making friends, but its an adjustment process. The kids have had some time to get to know each other. It will take some time, but I'm sure they will warm up to Lexi soon," Ms. Maria assured Caroline.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was worried about how she was adjusting. I really want her to like it here!"

"Don't worry so much Caroline…" Ms. Maria paused before continuing, "You are doing great. It's a big responsibility. Anyone would be nervous, but the one thing I've learned from my many years teaching, is that kids are surprisingly resilient."

Caroline and Ms. Maria exchanged pleasantries and took the opportunity to discuss Lexi's first week in more detail. As their conversation was coming to an end, Caroline noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. As she gazed over to the doorway Caroline felt her heart lurch, adrenaline pump through her body, and her mouth go dry. Only one coherent thought formed in her head: _FUCK_.

**KPOV**

Klaus was not having a good day. In fact, the majority of the week had been rather miserable. Lockwood couldn't seem to get his ass in gear and Klaus was debating letting him go. Unfortunately, Lockwood's parents' were shareholders in his smaller ventures and he took Lockwood on as show of good faith. It would be cruel to fire him so quickly after his parents' death, but Klaus was left with few options. Lockwood was losing him a lot of money and he could not have that. He had to fly to London to speak to the investors directly and Klaus did not make house calls. He hoped their conference earlier this morning was enough to get him back on track.

"_Tyler, I do not, have not, and will not, ever, care about your personal life," Klaus seethed. He hadn't slept in nearly 24 hours in order to fix Lockwood's latest fuck up. _

"_I know Klaus. I'm sorry. I'm not sure how things got so out of control. It was just Care…uh, you're right my personal life will not affect the success of this company. It won't happen again," Tyler responded. He spoke to Klaus' back and listened to the steady drum of Klaus' fingers against the armrest of his chair. After the longest two minutes of Tyler's life, Klaus turned around and spoke to him directly. _

"_Glad to hear it mate. I won't be held responsible if you find yourself without employment if it happens again. Are we clear?"_

"_Yes, we are," Tyler answered. He could not afford to lose this job. He had a high standard of living. He had always grown up with money and in the few years since his parents' death he had managed to blow through much of his inheritance. Hayley had grown quite accustomed to the lifestyle too and he couldn't afford to lose his position with Klaus. _

"_I'll have the documents drawn up right away and bring them to you," Tyler continued, breaking away from his thoughts._

"_Email them to me. I've got the jet ready and I'll be in Grass Lake over the weekend," Klaus said gathering up his coat and belongings._

"_Grass Lake?" Tyler inquired._

"_Just bought a property there, in fact."_

"_Oh I used to spend some time up there… a long time ago," Tyler spoke, his thoughts drifting to Caroline before continuing, "actually, my… I know someone who lives there now"._

"_Hm? Yes the people up there are quite interesting," Klaus answered half-heartedly, not wanting to be late for his flight. As had happened throughout the week, when Grass Lake's inhabitants entered his mind, full pink lips, rosy cheeks, and flashes of blonde assaulted his thoughts. One meeting and _she_ was slowly becoming a permanent fixture in his mind._

"Mr. Mikaelson?" the flight attendant asked, drawing Klaus' attention back to the present.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"We'll be landing in a few short minutes. Would you like the chauffer to take you anywhere in particular?"

"No, love. Just have my car ready. I think a visit to my brother is in order," Klaus replied staring out the window. Grass Lake grew as they descended from the clouds. The lake took on a deep indigo color with splashes of red, yellow, orange, and green carpeting its outer edges. The sight before him was magnificent. He had seen a lot of beautiful places in the world, but nothing felt quite the same as returning here. Maybe it was returning to Elijah, maybe it was the place itself, or maybe it was the sense of renewed excitement he was feeling, or maybe it was something that had yet to reveal itself, but one label stuck out in his mind: _home_.

Klaus drove quickly in his Aston Martin from the airport to the school. Lockwood's latest fuckups had derailed his entire plan of spending time with Elijah. Klaus pulled into the parking lot and looked around. Only a few cars remained in the parking lot, none of which looked like Elijah's. Klaus thought about turning around and heading back home before a familiar gray car caught his eye, one that looked an awful lot like the car his beautiful blonde neighbor drove. Klaus got out of the car and head straight into the main office.

"Katherine, love, I need to speak with Elijah," Klaus responded as blew through the double doors, exuding sex and confidence with every stride.

Katherine sat at her desk not responding. She slowly peered up at Klaus from above her glasses and put down the pen she was chewing on. She pushed off the desk and leaned back into her chair. Katherine glanced out the window scanning all the remaining cars in the parking lot before looking back up at Klaus.

"Well, love? Aren't you paid to keep tabs on my brother?" Klaus asked, voice dripping with arrogance.

"You know, it never ceases to amaze me how the two of you share the same blood," Katherine responded.

Klaus gave Katherine a slow, cocky smirk as a response.

"You know he's not here. His car isn't in the parking lot. So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Katherine replied.

Knowing he'd be bested, Klaus frowned, and began to walk out of the office. He knew he wouldn't get any information out of Katherine without admitting that he'd come in looking for Caroline.

"You should stay away from her. She's not the kind of girl you play games with because you're bored of the she-devil. And besides, she's too good for you anyway," Katherine yelled after him.

"Always a pleasure Katherine," Klaus replied without turning back.

The doors swung shut behind him and he thought he heard Katherine reply something to the effect of "Wish I could say the same", but he couldn't be sure. Klaus wasn't sure whether to be upset or smile at Katherine's intuitive nature. Nothing ever got past her. She needed one good look at a person and she could reveal their deepest darkest secrets. Katherine and Elijah would make a dangerous pair if they ever got together, one that would be a force to be reckoned with. As he walked through the hallway, a glistening yellow light caught his eye, and he had known that he had finally found what he was looking for.

**-End KPOV-**

Caroline strode confidently up to the doorway of the room. "What are you doing here?" Caroline whispered angrily, while looking back nervously at Lexi.

"Come now, is that anyway to treat a friend?" Klaus asked giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Caroline saw the puppy dog eyes and held on to the doorframe in hopes of steadying herself, praying to god that he didn't see it for what it really was. Klaus raised his eyebrows in what looked like surprise. Caroline smiled because she knew he realized his usual charms were failing on her, as far as he knew anyway.

"Are you serious? Take a hint and get lost," Caroline whisper-screamed. She turned her back to him and began to walk back towards Lexi before abruptly stopping. She stomped angrily back towards Klaus and continued, "And since when are we friends? I do recall that 'you'd be lying if you said it was a pleasure to meet me'," Caroline quoted.

"Don't be angry, love. We had a spat. I'm over it already."

Caroline looked up at Klaus incredulously. This guy was something else. She couldn't keep up with his erratic mood changes and the heavy-handed flirting. She began to turn away once again, but Klaus was quicker than she gave him credit for. He appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye effectively blocking her path back into the classroom.

"Take a chance. Talk to me. Come on, get to know me. I dare you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Not today Klaus. And besides, I know guys like you. I know them too well. You don't think I get what this is?" Caroline did not wait for a response before continuing, "You are in a relationship and you're bored. You see me as a challenge and once you "bag" me you'll run out the door and I'll never see you again. So prince charming, let's get one thing straight, I am too smart to be seduced by you. Do your self a favor and go find someone who actually cares about your money, and false bravado." Caroline's heart pounded loudly in her chest and her eyes shot daggers at Klaus. Never had an absolute stranger enraged her so much. Caroline waited for some smart-ass remark that was sure to come out of his mouth. _Oh no, don't do it. DO NOT think about his mouth_. It was too late, images of her in compromising positions while biting on to his lower lip flooded her mind. Pushing the thoughts forcefully away, she continued staring at Klaus as she waited for a response. She waited for what seemed like hours before the silence became too uncomfortable to bear.

"Go on! Say something! By all means, defend yourself."

Klaus stared at Caroline thoughtfully. He had been called out on his bullshit and he didn't know what to do. No woman had ever spoken to him like that. It was bloody rude. It was frighteningly honest. His features contorted and flashes of anger and admiration were splayed across his face. He couldn't say anything to her. For the first time in his life, Klaus was rendered speechless. He was pissed and for some unknown reason, all he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her. Hard. Instead, he did the only thing he could.

"Do you really think that low of me?" Klaus asked, but didn't wait for an answer; he was too frightened that her tendency towards honesty might continue. "I'll let you get back to your student." Klaus turned and marched back to his car. It had been an unbearably long week.

Caroline stood still, too stunned to move or speak. She felt a hand grab hers and small voice call out, "Okay, ready to go Aunt Care!"

"Aunt Caroline?"

"Hm?" Caroline responded, finally breaking out of her stupor.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Lexi asked.

"Its just been a surprising kind of week Lexi," Caroline spoke quickly. _As if this week could get any weirder. _Caroline smiled brightly at Lexi, "Let's get everything ready for Aunt Bonnie okay?" _God knows, she needed the girl time. She needed Bonnie._


	5. The One You Need the Most

**Sorry this took so long to get up. School is ruining me, but so is Olicity, and Captain Swan, and Reign. Fandom life is ruining me. Hope you guys enjoy it! Disclaimer as per usual.**

_Ding dong._

_Oh thank god! _Caroline thought to herself.

She rushed for the door, and without even checking to see who it was, she grabbed at the person standing there. Caroline quickly wrapped her arms around the perfect stranger and buried her face in the person's shoulder. However, the person wasn't a stranger at all.

One could say that Caroline knew she was coming, but it was something beyond knowledge. It was something mystical and something that happened very rarely, and only occurred in the strongest and truest of friendships. It was a sense of well being that flooded through Caroline even before she heard the car in the driveway or the knock at the door. It was a feeling of admiration and love that flooded through Caroline. It was that feeling, that intuition, that told her that her best friend was here.

"I take it that I've been missed," Bonnie laughed.

"Mmhmm," Caroline mumbled into her shoulder.

"Aunt Bonnie!" Lexi squealed as she barreled through the front door.

Before Bonnie knew it, she had a rather leggy blonde attached to the right half of her body and a beautiful little brunette attached to her left leg.

"Guys, Can I just…" Bonnie began, her suitcase heavy in her hands, hands that were currently being pinned down by Caroline's arms.

"Guys? Bags. Heavy. Need. Air." Bonnie said, breathing heavily.

"Oh!" Caroline gasped, pushing herself away from Bonnie while still holding on to her shoulders.

"Let me help you with those!"

Caroline grabbed Bonnie's suitcase and brought it inside, as Lexi climbed into Bonnie's arms telling her all about her new home, new school, and adventures she'd had through the week. Caroline caught Bonnie's eye so as to tell her she'd be right back.

She took her bags to the guestroom and took her time doing so. She wanted to give Bonnie and Lexi a few moments of alone time. Seeing Lexi wrapped in Bonnie's embrace and hearing her speak at a mile-a-minute rate reminded Caroline of how hard this transition had been on all three of them. Caroline, Lexi, and Bonnie had been so used to seeing each other almost everyday when the lived in Mystic Falls, but everything changed so abruptly. Elena's house needed to be sold and Caroline and Lexi had to move, luckily Caroline had been able to find a job at a sister marketing company in Grass Lake.

Caroline returned from storing the suitcase into the guestroom and watched Bonnie and Lexi from the doorway. It was incredible how much joy Lexi could bring in their lives. She could melt the coldest heart. No one could help but simply fall in love with her. Lexi was the reason Caroline believed in love at first sight.

"_Can I come in?" Caroline asked after knocking on the door. _

_She danced in her spot outside the door waiting with the largest bouquet of flowers she could find. She looked over at Bonnie over her shoulder only to find that Bonnie's smile mirrored her own. Caroline looked around the large maternity wing with its nursing staff rushing to and fro. She could barely contain her excitement. Just as she was about to knock again the door swung open and Caroline was greeted with the perma-smolder of Damon Salvatore._

"_Jesus blondie, give it a rest will ya?"_

"_Our of my way Damon. That child is as much mine as it yours and I want to see my beautiful neice!" Caroline said, shouldering pass Damon._

_Damon cocked a brow and Bonnie._

"_You heard her. Out of the way," Bonnie responded._

_Caroline and Bonnie walked into the stark maternity room that was only brightened by the pink hospital gown Elena was wearing. Caroline knew she had made the right choice by bringing such a large arrangement of the flowers, even though the nurse at the front desk had given her hell for it. She quickly placed them on the table next to her and reached in for her hug soon after Bonnie's._

"_Oh, my god. Elena! I just can't believe you're a mom!" Caroline squealed in Elena's ear._

"_Where is my new favorite girl?" Bonnie asked peaking over Caroline's shoulder. _

"_She's just…. There she is!" Elena said, as the nurse brought her in, and placed the baby in Elena's arms._

"_Guys, meet my daughter. Say hello to your aunts Lexi Miranda Salvatore," Elena said as she placed a finger into Lexi's grip._

_The moment Caroline's eyes met Lexi's, it was over. Caroline was in love. There was a most pleasurable heartache that was enveloping her and in that moment Caroline knew that there wasn't a single thing she wouldn't do for Lexi. She would be there for her, always. She would be what she needed it. She would be the best damn aunt a girl could have. _

"_That's a perfect name," Bonnie cooed while taking Lexi from Elena's arms. _

"_We wanted to give her a Gilbert family name," Elena said holding on to the hand Damon had placed on her shoulder._

"_And when we have a boy, 'Jeremy'," Damon said smiling lovingly at a glowing Elena. _

_Caroline's eyes began to water, partially because of how in love she was, and partially because she was thinking of Jeremy, Elena's brother who had died due to a drug overdose the previous year. Until today, Elena's life had only been marred by sadness and tragedy. Today was a beautiful day to celebrate life, love, and the happiness she was long over due._

_But, Caroline being Caroline, couldn't help but miss the presence of one person who could and should've been here. All she wanted to do was include him in this occasion in some small way. So she settled for saying, "Lexi is a great name too. Stefan would have loved it"._

Bonnie offered up a confused look to Caroline, who was brushing tears away from the sudden memory. Just a few short weeks ago things would have been so different. She could see it now. Bonnie and Elena would have been in the kitchen making dinner, and Caroline would have been playing dress-up with Lexi, preparing a fashion show for the ages. Caroline shook her head ever so slightly, so as to shake away the thoughts.

Walking over to the couch, she sat down next to Lexi throwing an arm around her shoulders and listened in as Lexi continued on with her story. The three of them sat there all night catching up, getting off the couch only to retrieve the Chinese food they had delivered, relishing the opportunity to be in each other's presence. They talked about everything from Lexi's new school and Caroline's new job to an awkward run-in Bonnie had with her ex Luka. A few hours later, Lexi's head was resting on Caroline's lap as she drifted off to sleep. Caroline absentmindedly stroked her hair as Bonnie stood up and opened a bottle of wine.

"It's nice."

"Hm?" Caroline asked.

"It's a piece of Elena with us. Here, of all places. It feels right."

"I know what you mean. I was thinking about it earlier," Caroline replied.

Caroline stood and covered Lexi with a blanket before heading over to the kitchen and setting herself down on the barstool. She took the glass of wine Bonnie offered, downing it in one gulp.

"Easy Care, were not 18 anymore," Bonnie laughed.

"I know. It's irresponsible isn't it? Ugh, I've just had a really tough week and I might need that bottle tonight."

Still smiling, Bonnie peered up through the kitchen window at the glass lake house down next door.

"So, you haven't brought up the hot neighbor yet. Are we going to get to that or…?"

"No comment."

"God, there must be something in the lake water here because the Caroline Forbes I know always has an opinion to share."

"Oh, I have an opinion alright! I just don't want to ruin my night by thinking about _him_."

"Come on Caroline! Fine, he's a player. I just don't get why a little bit of harmless teasing and flirting is getting you so wound up. Literally, he's pretty much all I've heard about in this last week."

"That is not true! I talk about other things! I told you about Lexi and…"

Caroline wanted to continue, but Bonnie's raised eyebrow stopped her in her tracks.

"Fine. I … Okay, he's hot. Like ridiculously hot. Like dirty dreams hot, but that is not the point!"

"Its not?" Bonnie asked.

"No! It's not. He just sets me on edge."

"Sexually?"

"Oh my god Bonnie, Lexi is _right_ _there_!"

"She's asleep and you didn't answer the question."

"Okay, it's been a long time. Tyler and I hadn't had sex for probably two months before the break up. I guess that should've clued me in to Hayley somehow…"

"Care…"

"I know. I know and it's not really about Tyler either. It's just … I'm not that scared, vulnerable, needy girl anymore. I used to be, but somewhere along the way I snapped out of it. I have grown up so much and Klaus just gets under my skin. He makes me feel out of control, like I'm not in charge of my own body. I can't control the reactions I have with him. I can't even begin to describe how I feel when I'm around him. It's so _intense_. Every feeling I have is magnified tenfold especially the anger and _especially_ the lust and I swear to god that my emotions are on a freaking pendulum around him. One moment I'm horny as hell and the next I'm completely raging."

Bonnie's wine sputtered out of her mouth at Caroline's words and quickly offered up an apologetic smile.

"Caroline. I know you. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met. One random guy is not going to take your strength away from you."

Bonnie took a large sip of wine before continuing.

"You're horny. He's hot. Trust me, it's the hormones. Just have sex with him. You'll feel better."

"Bonnie, not helping," Caroline replied. She sensed that Bonnie had more to say and the thing with Luka was affecting her advice-giving abilities more than she let on, but Caroline knew Bonnie. She knew to be patient. Bonnie would talk about it when she was ready.

"There's always the present Elena gave you two birthdays ago when you and Tyler were going through the rough patch."

Caroline's eyes grew ten times their size, before she burst out laughing. They tapped their wine glasses and drained its properties in one gulp. After putting her glass down, Caroline reached for another bottle and handed it to Bonnie.

"I'm going to put Lexi to bed before this gets any messier."

"My Caroline. Look at you being all responsible."

Caroline pulled a sleeping Lexi into her arms and carried her to her bed. It was her last responsible act for the night. The rest of the night was spent in the soft glow of a belly full of wine and in the warm embrace of an everlasting friendship.

* * *

The sun streamed in through the window hitting Caroline in the face in a brutal assault. Caroline groaned and turned over, only to fall off the couch in an abrupt and clumsy motion.

Caroline relaxed on to the ground and kept her eyes closed. Her head was pounding. _When was the last time I had a hangover this bad?_ She couldn't recall. _Oh god, make the pounding stop. How did I fall off the couch? Why was I on the couch?_

As the memories of last night started to resurface, Caroline cursed the three bottles of wine she had shared with Bonnie. She threw her arm over her eyes in a half-hearted attempt to shield them from the irritatingly bright sun. Before she could think of getting up to the check the time she felt three small pokes at her shoulder.

Caroline slowly lifted her arm from her face and placed it on her stomach. She opened her eyes to see an upside down Lexi staring at her worriedly.

"Is it time for the fall fair yet Aunt Caroline?" Lexi asked, a smile spreading across her face.

Caroline smiled in response. "Of course Lex, go get dressed and wake up Aunt Bonnie for me okay? I'll make some breakfast in the mean time."

Lexi's high pitch scream convinced Caroline that she had ruptured her aneurism. Grabbing on to the fireplace mantle for support Caroline inched her way to the kitchen.

An hour latter, Caroline had fed Lexi, made two strong cups of coffee and poured them into travel mugs, showered, and tossed on some jeans, a sweater, and her favorite fall boots. She grabbed her keys and waited by the door for her two favorite girls.

Bonnie walked over to the door with her head held low and sunglasses on, despite the fact that they were still in doors. She grabbed the coffee mug Caroline held out for her.

"I think I could cry right now. I freaking love you Caroline Forbes."

Caroline laughed, but quickly stopped and placed a hand on her head. "Ow".

Bonnie smiled wickedly. "We haven't had a night like that in a long time."

"Yeah, I think I remember why."

"I don't know why we opened that third bottle."

"Because," Caroline said, pausing for a moment before continuing, "we're young and we deserve a little fun and I have no freaking idea when we'll be able to do this again". She snaked an arm around Bonnie's shoulder and pulled her best friend in for a hug.

"Okay, I'm ready. Lets go go _go_!" Lexi jumped beside them, just outside the door. Neither of them had noticed her sneak past them.

"Alright alright! Let the adventure begin!" Caroline said excitedly, mustering up energy she didn't really think she had.

* * *

Klaus awoke early morning to the sound of the high-pitched squealing of a child and a car engine starting. He rolled over toward the edge of his empty bed and placed his feet on the cold marble floors. He had to hand it to Tatia; in the time that he had disappeared for work she had somehow managed to overhaul the décor of the house.

As he walked through the house, he studied it. The whole place was now covered with grey concrete walls, frosted glass, with jet black and crimson red accents. It suited Tatia, but not Klaus. He had one request, that she leave the study untouched, and he was grateful for her compliance. As much as the majority of the house suited Tatia, the study was representative of Klaus' very being: hard wood, over-flowing floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, a 200-year-old imposing mahogany desk, and a view that seem to overlook the world. It was a room fit for a king. It was his oasis from Tatia, from the Mikaelson name, and from the world.

Klaus picked up his phone off the desk and scrolled through his messages checking for one in particular. He found the one he was looking for.

_Klaus,_

_Just remember I'm not doing this for you, but I value my life and want to stay in your sister's good graces. We're going to the Grass Lake Fall Fair. The rest is up to you._

_Katherine. _

Klaus smiled warmly at the thought of his sister. She came through; she always did when it came to matters of the heart. Rebekah wanted to see her brothers, her family, back together more than anything and Klaus was going to give it to her. Mikael had taken enough from him and Klaus was going to take it all back. He started with the empire and now it was Elijah's turn. Elijah's words creeped into his brain slow and piercing, and Klaus hung on to them desperately: _Always and forever_.

**Writing from Klaus' perspective is my favorite and I'm sorry I didn't get to much of it this chapter, but there will be more in chapters to come! Promise! Thanks for the continued love!**


	6. Bygones and Fall Fairs

Klaus pulled on his leather jacket, shoved his keys into the front pocket of his jeans, and quickly stepped into the brisk fall air. His eyes briefly flicked to his watch to check the time since an unexpected phone call had put him behind schedule for his 'run in' with Elijah. He slid into the leather seats of his Aston Martin and smiled as the engine began to purr under his fingertips. As he drove down the winding road that was laden with brightly colored leaves, an automated voice emanating from the speakers of the car let him know he had a phone call he couldn't ignore.

"And how is my little sister this fine morning," Klaus asked unable to keep the smile from spreading across his face.

"You sound happy. I'm guessing Katherine came through?"

"That she did."

"Have you seen him yet?"

"On my way now Rebekah. You really need not hound me about it," Klaus responded as his eyes quickly flicked between the road ahead of him and the rearview mirror.

"It's what I'm here for. Just tell me that you aren't taking the whore of Babylon with you."

"You know, you're creativity for terms of endearment never cease to surprise me."

"Nik, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't keep doing this to Elijah…"

"Rebekah," Klaus spoke effectively cutting her off. "I don't need you to tell me how to go about this. I can handle Elijah."

"Right, I do recall you saying that to me once before. What happened then? Oh, wait! I remember now. He quit the company, dissolved the majority of his assets, disappeared for two years, and turned up as an elementary school teacher in _America_ of all places," Rebekah lectured in a shrill voice.

Klaus let out a low growl in response.

"Look, the last time you had to give him news about the evil skank he was destroyed. I'm just concerned for him Nik. Can you blame me?"

"No, but it won't be like that this time," Klaus responded.

"Nik, I know. I know why you're there. Just be careful because I don't know how much more Elijah can take," Rebekah pleaded.

"If you're so convinced I'm going to destroy our brother then why are you helping me?" Klaus asked, pushing away the guilt that threatened to creep into the edges of his consciousness.

"Because I know you're there to lessen the blow and I'm afraid that if you don't do it, I may never see my brother again. It's always been the three of us against the world and I refuse to have it any other way."

Klaus' grip on the steering wheel tightened in response to her words.

"I'm almost here. I'll talk to you after."

"Nik, please…" Rebekah's voice pleaded, but quickly ended as Klaus hit the disconnect button on his steering wheel.

Klaus watched as the heavily forested winding road gave away to the small town he had been driving towards. He came to a stop at a red light, hitting the breaks harder than he had intended. The force of him falling back into his seat also seemed to knock the guilt that he had been trying to fight off into him. The memory poured in like a rush of water and soon he was drowning in it.

_Rebekah and Esther had outdone themselves. The house looked magnificent with its intricate Christmas decorations and warm glow, but even the splendors of the Mikaelson home, the home he grew up in, couldn't keep Klaus' restlessness at bay. Being in the same room as Mikael did that to him._

_The imposing crystal chandelier at the centre of the ballroom cast shadows towards the outer edges. Klaus was careful to stay in the darkened corners as he made his way to the bar. _

"_Macallan neat" Klaus ordered. _

_Turning with his glass in hand and leaning an elbow against the bar, Klaus took in the sight before him. Esther stood near the entrance at the opposite end of the room welcoming their guests and Mikael was a short distance away from her, speaking to a tall man with short brown hair, brown eyes, and the slightest hint of a beard. Klaus' eyes took in how the man's stance stiffened and eyes narrowed as Mikael spoke to him. _

_Finn and Sage held each other close as they danced around the room, while Rebekah and Kol seemed to be in a heated argument by the gargantuan Christmas tree. It was then that Klaus spotted Elijah walking in with a thin brunette with striking features. He watched as Elijah introduced the woman to Kol and Rebekah. Rebekah's displeasure with the woman was obvious instantaneously. Klaus eyes followed Elijah's arm to the small of the brunette's waist and in that moment he knew that the woman was Tatia Petrova._

_No one had noticed Klaus sneak in through the service doors and that is how he wanted it. However, now that Tatia Petrova had made her appearance, it was time that he made his. He swallowed the whiskey whole and placed the empty glass on the bar. "Showtime," Klaus whispered under his breath. _

_He strode confidently up to his siblings across the centre of the ballroom. The crowds of couples dancing parted for him and Klaus couldn't help the slow smirk that spread across his face. The smirk turned into a bona fide smile when he saw the displeasure apparent in Mikael's features. He wasn't expecting Klaus to attend the party. That much was blatantly visible._

"_Nik!" Rebekah gasped, and soon she was barreling down the ballroom, as fast as a woman in a ball gown and stilettos could barrel. _

"_You made it!" she said rather loudly, unable to keep the excitement from her voice.  
_

_Klaus hugged his sister and nodded to his brothers. His eyes turned to Tatia, and raising her hand to his lips he responded, "I wouldn't have missed this for the world."_

_As the evening progressed, Klaus listened patiently as Elijah and Tatia spoke of their whirlwind romance. But of course, Klaus had heard all about Elijah courting the heir to Petrova Industries from Rebekah. He knew all he needed to know about her, which included her personal net worth, the worth of the company and the abysmal state Petrova Industries was in. _

_Petrova Industries was something Klaus wanted so desperately that he was willing to anything and everything to get it. Klaus knew he could turn around Petrova Industries and corner an important part of the market that Mikael needed, if only they were up for sale. The Petrovas would never sell their company to anyone. Petrova Industries would stay in the Petrova family and everyone in business knew it._

_Klaus had tried to find an alternative when he heard Elijah had started seeing Tatia. He was even willing to let it go, until Elijah let him know that he would be taking over for Mikael within the next few years. In that moment, Elijah had left Klaus no choice. If Elijah took over with Tatia had his side, Mikael would win and that couldn't happen. Come hell or high water, Klaus couldn't let Mikael win, not this time, and as a result, Elijah would have to be a casualty of war._

_Klaus watched the loving glances exchanged between the two and tried to push back the guilt he was feeling for what he was about to do. But that guilt quickly dissipated as he watched Tatia's eyes take in Klaus' form when she thought no one was looking. When their eyes finally met, he wasn't surprised that she didn't look away. She held his gaze and smiled knowingly. _

"_Don't you agree Niklaus?" Elijah asked._

"_Oh, I do," Klaus answered, not sure of what he was agreeing with. _

"_Tatia sweetheart, do give me the honour of dancing with you tonight," Klaus said, more of a statement than a question._

"_It would be my pleasure," responded Tatia.  
_

_Placing a hand on her lower back, Klaus guided Tatia to the dance floor. He spun her towards him and held her a bit closer than he knew Elijah would've liked. Klaus had given this careful consideration. He wanted to respect Elijah, but he concluded that it would be easier for Elijah in the end if he could see how quickly Tatia become enamored with other men. _

"_You're a wonderful dancer," Tatia remarked. _

"_Thank you, love. Likewise," Klaus smiled down at her brown eyes. She was beautiful, he would give her that much. _

"_I guess congratulations are in order," Tatia said, batting her eyelashes at him. _

_Klaus raised a single eyebrow in response._

"_Fastest growing enterprise is no easy feat," she concluded._

"_No it's not, but of course you know that. I believe Petrova Industries held the title once upon a time."_

"_Yes, once upon a time," Tatia said, her chest purposefully brushing across his. It did not go unnoticed. "Elijah feels like that time has come and gone and that we should sell to Mikaelson." _

"_My brother does as father commands. Petrova Industries can rise to its former glory with the right backing," Klaus lied convincingly, his fingers tracing the bare skin of her back. _

"_I know about your reputation Klaus. I'm not a fool. Tell me now if you're offering a better partnership and I'll consider it."  
_

_For the briefest of moments, Klaus was unsure about Tatia's intentions, but the hooded look in her eyes confirmed the double entendre. _

_"You're boldness is admirable. A woman after my own heart."_

"_Its not your heart I'm after," Tatia whispered, her red wet lips brushing against Klaus' ear. _

_The song had yet to end, but Elijah had stepped between them, "Niklaus, mother wishes to speak with you. Run along now," his voice cold as ice. _

The loud noise of horns honking shook Klaus out of his reverie. His eyes glanced quickly up to his rearview to commit the impatient ass' face to memory, but he could only see a bit of gray hair and wrinkled hands gripping the wheel. He let out a frustrated sigh as he turned the corner and began to search for parking. He quickly spotted Elijah's SUV and pulled in behind him, one of the perks of living in a small town.

Klaus began to walk towards Main St., his hands tucked into the front pocket of his jeans to ward off the cold. As he looked around Klaus noted that half the leaves had fallen, but the trees still looked heavy with gold, orange, and bright red leaves. The smell of popcorn, caramel, and apples permeated the air.

Klaus began to scan the crowd, skipping the areas where children predominated. It wasn't long till he picked Elijah out of the crowd. His height made him stick out like a sore thumb, but truth be told, it was much more than that. Elijah carried himself like a Mikaelson; everything about his demeanor was an ode to his privileged upbringing. Further still, Klaus and Elijah were magnets, always drawn to each other in a way that went beyond the bond of family. It had to be, considering the fact that they only shared Esther's genes. As soon as Klaus felt the pull he began to slowly make his way through the crowds. Soon after, he caught Katherine's eye, followed quickly by Elijah's.

"Klaus," Elijah stated matter-of-factly.

"It's good to see you out and about on this lovely morning," Klaus responded. "And Katherine, lovely as ever."

Katherine simply rolled her eyes and went back to a game that involved shooting water guns at a target.

"Niklaus, what are you doing here?"

"Just trying to become a part of the community and be neighbourly and such…"

"I highly doubt it," Elijah said, cutting him off mid sentence.

"Funny story actually, I was bored and fancied a bit of a stroll. See what the town had to offer and whatnot," Klaus said, waving his hand in the air. "Imagine my surprise when I see my brother and his lovely companion enjoying the wonderful weather!"

"I think you might need to adjust your definition of 'funny story'," Elijah responded coldly.

Klaus' eyes narrowed and it took every ounce of his self-control to keep the disdain out of his voice when he responded, "Actually, I do find the situation to be quite humorous since not too long ago I remember you professing your love for Tatia and here you are with Katherine".

Elijah stiffened at the comment and Klaus quickly saw that he wasn't going to get very far if he kept this up. Pinching the bridge of his noise with his thumb and index finger, Klaus let out a sigh.

"Elijah, I didn't come here to argue."

It was clear the anger had not subsided; Elijah began to walk away without giving Klaus another look. Klaus extended his arm grabbing onto Elijah's elbow and spoke softly, "Always and forever. Your words I recall".

Klaus' hand let go of Elijah's arm, but Elijah did not move.

"I am trying. Why must you fight me at every available opportunity? Why can't you let bygones be bygones?"

Silence was the only response. Moments slipped away as Elijah mulled over Klaus' words.

The silence was broken suddenly by the ringing of a bell and a man on a microphone declaring Katherine the winner of an obnoxiously large yellow bear.

Katherine approached the two men and let her eyes drift between the two. "I don't know about you guys, but I could really use some coffee, preferably with some bourbon in it."

Elijah smiled down warmly at Katherine, all but ignoring Klaus. He placed his hand on the small of Katherine's back and began to turn her in the direction of the coffee shop.

Klaus watched as they walked away. Ready to chalk it up to a bad day, he turned to head back to his car when he heard Katherine's voice call out, "Klaus, the coffee shop is this way".

* * *

"How do I look?" Lexi asked, her little face covered with an artistically painted blue butterfly.

"Like an angel!" Bonnie responded before Caroline had the chance to answer.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Bonnie and the then bent down to look Lexi in the eyes.

"My girl looks absolutely fierce and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lexi beamed in response.

"We've been walking around for almost an hour. How about we get some hot chocolate and then head over to the petting zoo?" Bonnie offered.

"Yes please!" Lexi said, or at least that's what it sounded like as she sped toward the coffee shop ahead of them.

"Thank god. I need another coffee," Caroline said, holding on to her head.

"This is fun. God, I've missed spending time with you guys," Bonnie said, sliding her arm around Caroline's waist.

"Me too, Bon. So, I've been thinking…"

"Uh-oh," Bonnie replied turning her body to face Caroline.

"Don't give me that look Bonnie Bennett! It's a really good idea. Just hear me out!"

"Okay, okay. Tell me," Bonnie said, as they started to walk a bit quicker to catch up to Lexi who had weaved through the crowds and gained quite a bit of ground on them.

"Move in with us!" Caroline yelled, the words tumbling out of her mouth so quickly it took Bonnie a moment to process what had been said.

"Care! I can't do that. You know I would but … what's wrong?" Bonnie halted when she felt Caroline's hand on her arm.

"I can't see Lexi" Caroline said, panic setting in. "She was right there."

Tunnel vision set in. Moments began to blur together and she didn't know how many old ladies she had shoved out of her way until she finally saw the little head of jet-black hair she was looking for and unfortunately it was right next to the last head of golden curls she wanted to see.

The hangover headache came back in full force.

**Cliffhanger? Sort of? I'm really excited to write the next chapter (Klaus meets Lexi!). Just wanted to say thanks so much for all the love. Please let me know what you think. I love hearing your opinions on which way you think things should go/ character development. Cheers!**


End file.
